The Days of Summer
by Jonnoda
Summary: A Princess and a Warrior bound by marriage to see each other through life together and all the responsibilities that entails. A story of life, living, learning and maybe some love as well. -SokkaAzula-
1. Marriage

The Days of Summer

Chapter One – Marriage

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?"

Sokka could not believe what he was hearing, he did not want to because if it was true then someone in the room was either insane, either for thinking things or hearing things. Considering how every person in the room except Toph(who to his ever growing terror, was smirking, never a good sign) was giving him looks bordering from embarrassment, pity or conspicuously not looking at him at all; he was not liking his odds.

He turned to Zuko hoping beyond hope that some sanity still yet existed in the world.

"You don't agree to this right? You can't possibly be in on this madness." Zuko wouldn't meet his eyes. The feeling of doom that had been following him around ever since he got up that morning suddenly got a lot stronger.

He turned to Katara, his loving ever-caring and fiercely over-protective sister would help him, he knew it in his bones.

"You don't approve of this right Katara? Come on, tell them so, and tell me this is just a really bad joke."

Katara opened her mouth, and then closed it unsure of what to say. Aang saved her from the trouble.

"She suggested it. You, I mean, well we were trying to think of candidates and she mentioned you and well… we couldn't think of anyone better."

Sokka gaped at the four of them, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Suck it up Sokka, who knows, if you're lucky you have 50/50 odds on surviving your wedding night, that's pretty good odds all things considered."

Toph received a round of dirty looks as Sokka gave a half terrified choked-off giggle and proceeded to bang his head on the table with a dull thud and not move. A minute passed in silence before the young Beifong rose from her seat and casually moved to the comatose mans side before poking his side with her toe.

Silence reigned.

Three pokes later Toph began to feel a small amount of impatience and drew back her leg for a kick that would definitely cause a reaction.

Said kick never connected however, as the young warrior, with shifting his head or even opening his eyes calmly caught her leg and held it in place without visible effort. A single eyebrow rose in amusement on the young earthbenders visage and yet another smirk adorned her face and she silently freed her leg and walked toward the surprised waterbender.

"Come on Katara, now that Sokka has finally finished moping and whining he can get serious and we ladies with our delicate constitutions and soft words are no longer needed."

This statement was met with a round of disbelieving snorts even as Katara allowed herself to be led out of the room.

It wasn't until the final echoes of the door closing faded that Sokka spoke again in calm and measured tones.

"I assume this is the solution, regarding diplomatic trust and remaking the image of the Fire Nation?"

Aang sighed before straightening his posture, the Avatar was speaking now. "We went through list of possible candidates, and we narrowed it down to four , however open further thought, Firelord Zuko and I believe that while they may be good options for the short term, the long term results may not be so beneficial." It was that point that Zuko spoke up.

"While the candidates had the requisite backgrounds to fill the position, I don't think any of them are the correct choice." Zuko relaxed his pose slightly, before continuing, "Despite everything she is still my sister and I want her to be as happy as she can be, I know you won't force anything on her, your theoretical marriage notwithstanding, and I know that she respects you however slightly for surviving a direct hit from one of her lightning attacks.

Besides, I wouldn't trust anyone else to watch my back in the nest of vipers the nobles in my court seem to take after."

Sokka was silent as he absorbed all this in, and realized with an internal snort that he should have seen this coming, because in the end it was the best and most logical conclusion. He fulfilled all the prerequisites with the added benefit of implicit trust.

He supposed having survived a direct hit from one of Azula's lighting bolt strikes was just a bonus.

"I reserve the right to not be the one to tell her about this."

He didn't bother to suppress his laughter at the sight of the Firelord and Avatar in a heated and desperate Rock-Paper-Scissors match.

OoOoOoOoO

He looked up from the groaning bodies of the collapsed fire-bending trainees that he had been using (and abusing) as sparring partners. A fresh batch usually sought him out for a 'friendly spar' at least once or twice a week; eager to take apart his fame and claim it as their own.

It was a credit to the arrogance of benders everywhere that despite all the stories many of them did not believe that a simple swordsman could take apart and defeat benders seemingly without effort. It was unfortunate that that the higher echelons of the Fire Nation military had learned their lesson and had stopped bothering to challenge him, the rookies were barely a warm up, and usually collapsed from exhaustion before he was anywhere near ready to get serious.

Oh course all that was irrelevant considering who was walking up to him from across the courtyard. Not bothering to slip his tunic on, he toweled the sweat of his body and began to wipe his sword down until he heard a polite but demanding turn-and-worship-me-now-worm, cough. Straightening and stretching he turned and greeted her.

"Princess."

Polite and neutral but not backing down, who knows maybe he could yet get out of this without an emergency trip to Katara yet.

"Peasant."

Lovely, lovely, Azula and that sparkling personality of hers, it was at that moment that he noticed that she was in fact in training clothes.

She noticed him noticing, and smirked.

The only smirk that was worse that Toph, because Tophs smirks usually lead to crazy ideas that lead to crazier moments and/or incidents that nearly always ended up with lots of drinking and good cheer at the closest bar; after the requisite round of embarrassment and mockery of course.

Azula, well Azula only smirked when something was about to or was already going her way, and usually lead to lots of destruction, pain and trips to the closest resident waterbender healer for near fatal injuries.

She slid into a deep stance.

_Well shit._

OoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later the spar was finally over, and the result was surprisingly clear. Had they been serious, Sokka would be suffering several third degree burnings, a blasted left arm and several deep wounds that would cause him to bleed out within minutes.

Azula would be soundly dead.

By tacit and unspoken agreement Azula didn't use lightning and Sokka used a padded sword. And while he suffered more injuries and burns throughout the fight, Azula was the one with the long bruise that had his sword not been padded would have done a fine job of separating her right shoulder and its associated arm along with her head from the rest of her body.

Not once through the fight had her smirk lessened and not once had their eyes left each other. Her training suit was dangerously loose after their protracted spar, and she knew it. She just smiled wider as she took three steps forward and addressed him.

"Hmm, at least you're a little worthy, Peasant. Though I suppose it's only mature of me to take responsibility for the toys I've marked as my own." She reached out with hers stiletto nails, caressing the scar on his right shoulder, the remnant of the lighting bolt he had suffered at her hands.

He couldn't help himself, he snorted, shrugging her hand of he turned and reach for the towel that a maid had brought him, offering her a smile in thanks as she scurried away.

"Of course Princess, I live to amuse after all." Turning to her as he toweled off he decided that since he was going to go through with his, he may as well do what he can to make it bearable. "Would you honor me with the pleasure of escorting you to my sister, she could easily heal that bruise I gave you, and it looks like its going to be a painful one if it's left untreated."

She looked at his proffered hand for a moment before sniffing and walking away for all the world seeming as if she were swathed in the robes of royalty and walking through the throne room itself.

He waited until she was out of sight before shrugging and deciding to get something to eat after blackmailing Katara to heal him.

OoOoOoOoO

"Well that was fun."

Zuko gave him a dark look over his goblet of wine.

"The announcement of you're engagement went well all things considered. Though how you got Azula to act demure is beyond my capabilities of comprehension. I nearly had a heart attack when she smiled at me. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Mai pointedly reminding me where I was I would have made a fool of myself."

"That's the thing, I didn't. She's scheming something. Look what she did to my arm."

Sokka pulled back his loose sleeve and displayed the four little cuts that were bleeding slowly under his forearm. Zuko blanched.

"Her nails?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that if she were able to hide a blade to stab me and get away with it she probably would. Since I'm thankfully still alive and unstabbed lets assuming she's willing to go through with this up to the wedding at least."

The Fire Lord sighed morosely staring into his cup. Azula was always scheming something, the best he could do at this point was keep his eyes open and hope he could restrict the damage once it started.

There was however other things of importance that needed to be discussed tonight before he could retire to the waiting arms of his wife.

"What was the feeling you got among the ambassadors?"

Sokka put down his cup and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking through his answer.

"Despite all appearances Pakku and the water tribes want peace and trade. Even if there are a lot of bad feelings left over; my marriage into the royal family will probably settle most of them. I am the son of the leader of the southern remnants and I am considered a hero of sorts in the Northern Tribe for my association with Aang during the failed invasion. It helps that I'm also known as the Avatars trusted ally up there, seeing how he placed me there for a while to act as his voice during the initial peace talks.

Provided we can show and open hand in terms of trade and whatnot, things with the Water tribes should settle."

Zuko nodded at this. "The trade agreements will be hard to hammer out on both sides since there still some of the old anti-water/earth propaganda floating around. But it should be workable. "

"The Earth Kingdom… hard to say, things got pretty bad there, as I'm sure you know, and there's a lot of lingering negative feeling. Frankly I'm more worried about the diplomatic party they sent. "

"It's too big."

"Yep. I talked to some of the lower level minions over a few drinks yesterday; it seems that they brought their bureaucracy with them. Any reports our longwinded Earth diplomat Chen sends back goes through several hands before being sent to onward to Ba-Sing-Se, and Yue knows what it must go through there. Given the fact that there is definitely some anti-fire nation feelings in the lower ranks I have no doubt that what is being sent to the mainland is being twisted to reflect negatively on us."

Zuko sighed and pick up his goblet again, staring into it for a long moment before tipping back and emptying it. The actions of his forefathers were definitely coming back to bite their descendant in the ass now. The top level royalty of the Earth Kingdom were willing to go forward with Peace Talks and trade agreements, but the peasantry hated the Fire Nation, and Zuko could not blame them in the least having seen the results of the occupation first hand.

However here in the Fire nation things were the opposite, most of the nobles were so caught up in powdering their noses in their self contained superiority and arrogance that the mere thought 'giving in to those savages' made them get into a fit. Said nobles were promptly removed and replaced. The peasantry however couldn't wait for peace so that their sons and daughters could come home

"We need to open a direct channel from me to the earth king. Someone I can trust, to hold the best interests of peace at heart. Unfortunately you are out."

Sokka nodded, Azula wasn't exactly loved in Ba Sing Se, if they moved there as special envoy's of the Fire Lord it wouldn't be long before 'accidents' started to happen.

"I am considering sending Zan-Ji."

Sokka's brow rose, the rebel prince? He nodded at Zuko to go on.

"He's fairly well known for rising up and leading the peasantry and rebel elements of the army in the northern attack on the capital during the Day of Two Suns. He did relinquish control of his army and swear fealty immediately when the met our army in during the attack on the capital. Frankly without him our losses would have been catastrophic. "

"But is he savvy enough to deal with the vipers in Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko gave a quick nod.

"Yes, I think he is, I trust him, he's proven his loyalty, and he was instrumental in helping me cement my power both in the royal court and the rest of the country. If he can deal with the snakes here he can do it elsewhere."

Sokka mulled this over for a moment, thinking the plan through and working out details in his mind. This was a delicate solution after all, Zan-Ji, despite his reputation was not a fighter or a bender. He would need protection, sending too small a retinue would mean their diplomat would be in perpetual danger whereas sending too much would be seen as an aggressive move. Also there was the matter of the bureaucracy, there needed to be a way to send him directly to the Earth King to make contact before becoming bogged down. That meant they needed someone who knew the Earth King and had a lot of weight to throw around in the capital which meant…

"We should send Toph with him. If there is anyone who can walk up to the Earth King and demand a private audience without anyone daring to stop them it's her. Which means we can get Zan-Ji through quickly, if loudly."

Zuko nodded at this, agreeing with him.

"I'll have the kitchens start making a triple chocolate tower cake immediately to bribe Toph into helping us." He replied blandly.

Sokka snickered.

OoOoOoOoO

When Azula retired that night she wanted nothing more than to scrub her hands raw where she had been forced to touch the water tribe peasant during the feast announcing her betrothal earlier in the evening. She had amused herself by stabbing him painfully and slowly with her fingernails over the course of the night, and the look of shock that had passed over dear Zuzu's face when she gave him her practiced smile almost made it worth it.

How far she had fallen to become nothing more than a pawn to her brother to promote peace with the lesser nations, it made her want to kill something. Preferably the peasant he had had the sheer audacity to marry her off to.

Still, he seemed to have some fire to him, it would make him all the more amusing to break in the end.

She smirked at the thought as she disrobed, oh yes; he would make an interesting toy indeed. Pulling her hair pins out she let it fall down in a cascading wave of black silk before dressing herself in a sheer scarlet and gold night robe. As she sat down in front of her wide dresser she started to remove her make up, her thoughts drifted back to the events of the spar she had had with the peasant a week prior when her dear brother had told her the news.

She had wanted to kill him, but the only thing that stayed her hand was the fact that doing so would probably have her executed for murder of a high ranking diplomat.

And the niggling little doubt in the back of her mind that if it came to that she may not have been the victor.

Oh they fought, and they both held back, but Azula was not so blind that she couldn't tell when someone was holding back more than she, of the two of then he was the only who landed a lethal blow. In their spar they both knew it; but instead of feeling angry at the thought of a mere peasant swordsman having the capability of standing as her equal in combat she found it strangely… enticing.

There had been something primal about him when he had stood there in the sun, sword in one hand ignoring the burns he had suffered at her hands sweat pouring down his body. Something primal and regal.

He intrigued her.

As she turned towards her bed and pulled aside the curtains she found again as she had for the past seven days a single hydrangea blossom waiting for her on her pillow. Lifting it up delicately from her pillow she smelled its scent, amused.

Perseverance, hmm?

The flower ignited at her fingertips, burning quickly to a fine ash leaving only its faint scent in the air.

Intriguing indeed.

OoOoOoOoO

Two months and a day had passed since the announcement of Princess Azulas engagement to the water tribe war hero. It was dawn after the wedding and the celebration had just begun to end.

Sokka was exhausted. The stress of getting married, the procession, the speeches and the ceremony took far too long in his opinion and the sight of Fire Nation, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom representatives all hailing him as the new prince of the nation was disturbing in its own right. It was strange; the people of the Fire Nation loved him, seeing him as a symbol of peace and alliance to the rest of the world, while at the same time he could practically feel the animosity of the Fire Nobles radiating behind their smiles and congratulations.

Living as Fire Nation royalty was going to be troublesome, he could tell, it didn't help that he was now married to a very dangerous woman who could shoot lightning out of her fingers. Still for only a second he found himself just a little jealous of his new wife. Azula, Mai and Katara had all retired to their respective bedrooms hours ago, leaving their husbands to deal with all the politics that had been stirred up in the wake of the marriage.

He sighed. He hadn't slept the night before, kept up with Zuko planning their future moves along with Aang and Zan-Ji, and he likely wouldn't sleep for the remainder of the day, having to deal with all the nobles coming and going giving presents and probing for any weaknesses to exploit in the new Prince.

It was at that moment that Zuko walked into the room Sokka had hidden himself in, shooing his retinue away with a mild glare.

"I hate Fire Nation nobility."

Zuko's answering snort would have done a dragon proud. If he was half as harried as he looked he was probably ready to start setting people on fire and watching them scream.

"Welcome to the family, brother, at least now I have someone to share the misery with."

At that point Sokka was too tired to even bother glaring as Zuko walked in and collapsed on a nearby couch. Leaning back he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

The comfortable silence reigned for an entire minute before he began again.

"Zan-Ji officially leaves on his diplomatic mission three hours from now; we need to finalize the details with him before that."

They had announced the diplomatic mission the day before the wedding knowing that there was a one week delay between when the message would be sent and when it would arrive. Officially the young noble left in a few hours for the two and a half week trip to Ba Sing Se. The Earth diplomats would send their message via boat then bird, theoretically giving the bureaucracy ample time to set up whatever it is they wished to hinder his mission.

Unofficially, Aang Katara and Toph would be picking him up from the boat as soon as land was out of sight, allowing him to make the trip in three days. This would allow him to get into the city and with Tophs help into an audience with the Earth King before anyone else knew what was happening.

The new prince sighed.

"Right, right, duty calls and all that, lets get this over with."

"Oh and Sokka, when we have our lunch, don't eat any of the fire pudding beyond what you're given separately, I've had the cooks lace it with a mild laxative so the nobles are induced to give us some breathing room in the evening."

Sokka stared at him, Zuko only gave him a slight smirk and raised eyebrow.

He grinned.

"I could get used to this royalty business."

OoOoOoOoO

The day passed at its own hectic pace, livened by amusement of several nobles being forced to abandon their never ending hounding of the Lord and Prince in order to pursue a more immediately needed goal of self relief.

It had been amusing, even more so the apologies such nobles would make to either of them when their self control forced them to give up their place in the retinue.

Of course, now came the dreaded wedding night.

Toph had said that his chances of surviving had been 50/50, and under technicality his wedding night had passed and he was still alive. Of course the fact that he hadn't been able to spend said night asleep or anywhere near a bed for that matter may have had to do with it. Certainly he hadn't spent it with his brand new blushing bride.

Blushing bride. Right.

Despite the fact he had not in fact slept in a little over forty-eight hours, he felt wide awake and ready for anything, either a lightning bolt the instant he opened the door to Azula ready and waiting to seduce him. He couldn't decide which was worse.

He took a deep breath and look around. There was no one in the halls now, as it was nearing the 24th hour and a majority of the palace was asleep. Zuko had left him there at this door not twenty minutes ago with a muttered 'good luck' and undoubtedly looking forward to getting some much needed sleep.

At least he didn't have to worry about the woman in his bed killing him.

Sending a quick prayer to Yue he opened the door.

Dodge a lightning bolt he had been prepared for, clamp down on hormones to resist seduction he had been good to go.

A sleeping Azula, not quite.

Blinking, he took a step into his new room and closed the door silently behind him unsure of what to do. The bed was most definitely not an option. Not for a while yet.

With a short sigh he unhooked his sword and dressed in the loose red pants and shirt that had been laid out for him by one of the many maids. Ensuring the door was bolted he sat cross legged on the carpet leaning against the wall with his sheathed sword at rest on his shoulder. With a meditative breath he allowed himself to drift into a light sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Azula woke with advent of the suns first rays, the fire in her blood energizing her for the day. Before she even stirred she reached out with her senses, noting that there was not another body next to her, nor was there any lingering warmth to imply that there had been anyone else in her bed at all. Snorting lightly at the thought that her new husband had been too cowardly to even enter her bed and claim her she rose stretching lightly in the early morning sunlight. It wasn't even until she turned to enter her bath did she notice him leaning against the wall with his sword.

Sleeping.

Torn between confusion at his position, and fury that he would choose the floor and wall over a comfortable bed with her in it, and then confusion again at why she cared. She took a few light steps toward him, intending to give him a very… warm good morning.

She had barely taken her second step in his direction when he woke, eyes open and focused instantly on hers.

The silence stretched for an eternal minute before Azula spoke in her most demure voice.

"Is there something you find undesirable about me _husband_, that you would choose the floor over your bed?" her smile never faltered but the word husband left her mouth with enough venom kill Appa in seconds. Sokka did not reply as he stood, stretching lightly, until he turned to face her.

"I have never entered the bed of a woman who did not wish my company, wife. And I never will if I must sleep on this floor and remain celibate for the rest of my life." With that he walked past her and unlatched the door opening it slightly and calling for breakfast to be brought to them to the servant waiting outside.

Turning back he dressed in the clothes of the previous day, strapping his sword to his waist.

"Tell the servants to bring a fresh change of clothes, I will return shortly." And with that he walked of the room closing the door behind him.

Azula smirked, most intriguing indeed.

* * *

AN: First of four chapters, will contain political intrigue, a pinch of cloak and dagger and a dash of romance; enjoy! For those interested in the language of flowers hydrangea means perseverance.

-Jonnoda


	2. Husband

The Days of Summer

Chapter Two - Husband

* * *

Sokka was up with the sun, standing on the on the foredeck of the frigate that had been requisitioned for him for the purpose of visiting several supposedly uninhabited islands that had been abandoned due to the unstable nature of the volcanoes at the center of each. Of over thirty islands he had visited and surveyed he had discovered that eight were in fact illegally inhabited.

They were primarily displaced farmers and fishermen whose only other option was to live in the overcrowded slums; occasionally men and women who had run from the wartime drafts in order to stay with their families. They had been terrified when his ship anchored and he and his escort came ashore, understandably so, in the old reign they would have been rounded up and either used as slave labor or publicly executed as traitors. They had no reason to believe that the new reign would be any different, some of the islands hadn't even known that the war was over and Zuko on the throne. Of course after said villagers were rounded up, the obligatory explanations came.

No you aren't going to be killed, or sold as slave labor.

Yes the war is over.

We're here to survey the islands and mark which ones are ready for settlement.

No you won't be forced to move from the island but we may make you move your village if we find that your current location is in danger of lava flows should the volcano erupt.

Yes I am in fact from the Water Tribe.

Yes you heard right, that firebender just called me 'Prince Sokka'. Crazy isn't it.

No, as amusing as the thought of Lord Zuko trying to waterbend is, the Water Tribe has not conquered the Fire Nation.

And so it went with each inhabited island they discovered, people living destitute afraid of their own nation. It took a lot of patience to deal with them; some were prone to spooking across the island if they perceived danger. Still each and every island was a success, and he sent reports weekly to Zuko regarding his progress. Despite what it may have seemed, finding a third of the islands inhabited was well within the young lord's estimation, and a second ship containing Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation geologists as well as a small squad of earthbenders was promptly dispatch to verify the level of safety on the islands. Later on the colony ships that would be dispatch to settle the islands would contain earthbenders under government pay whose sole purpose would be to monitor the volcano and insure the settlers had advanced warning of any eruptions.

He also sent every four days, without fail a single letter to Azula and four Chrysanthemum blossoms he took from a bush he had brought with him for that very purpose. Hawky, the faithful messenger bird he had bought all those years ago made the trip directly to his wife and back without fail, taking two days to reach their room in the palace and two days to find him over the ocean.

With care to not crush the blossoms, he gently fitted the four flowers alongside his letter before attaching it to his faithful messenger. Reaching up and scratching the hawk behind his head crest Sokka smiled as the bird crooned in delight.

"Wait for me at the palace boy."

With that Hawky was launched into the air in a practiced motion, catching a headwind he rose and circled twice before heading southeast.

OoOoOoOoO

"I was right wasn't I?"

Zuko looked up from the last of Sokka's weekly reports to see his wife, Fire Lady Mai leaning in the doorframe of his office for the entire world looking bored to tears.

He smiled.

"Have I yet told you how beautiful and utterly ravishing you look today, Mai?"

A small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as she walked in and let the door close behind her. Ensuring it was locked she turned and began to let a sensuous sway enter her hips as she walked towards her husband.

"Already once this morning; but I never tire of hearing it."

Zuko pushed back his chair allowing Mai access to sit on his lap which she did with a grace that made him know he was the luckiest man in the world. She settled back with a sigh as his arms went around her waist, content to relax in their private moment.

The comfortable silence continued as the two took solace and pleasure in each others presence. It wasn't until Zuko began to playfully nibble at the base of her neck where she knew he knew would turn her into putty that she finally moved leaning away from him.

"Not now."

She almost laughed at the look he gave her; a mixture between a pout and a kicked puppy, instead choosing to lean down and kiss her husband deeply, knowing he would understand the promise in it. Turning back to the open report on his desk she picked it up and began to scan through it, knowing that Zuko was reading over her shoulder. Mai snorted at the small anecdotes Sokka had placed in and around the report, often times accompanied by a terrible drawing and always humorous.

"I can't believe Sokka actually got a fan club because he married Azula."

Zuko laughed.

"Her fearsome reputation obviously has spread far and wide, undoubtedly her own doing during the war. I suppose they consider Sokka a brave man for marrying her; I can't say I disagree with them."

Mai turned to him and raised and eyebrow.

"Am I going to have to send in an application for you to join his new club?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips.

"Hardly, I'm far too experienced with his unique brand of genius mixed with idiocy to become a fan."

Mai 'hmmed' in response engrossed in reading the rest of the report; taking advantage of her lack of awareness, Zuko ran his fingertips along her waist enjoy her short gasp before she slapped his hands away.

"You were right though, the about a third of the islands were inhabited by refugee citizens all of them terrified of discovery."

"Did you ever doubt me Zuko?"

"Not really, though it did seem slightly farfetched at first."

Mai 'hmmed' again but otherwise gave no indication of what she felt. Time passed as husband and wife went over various reports and documents, until Zuko became aware that for whatever reason, Mai was nervous. She kept shifting in his lap as if unable to settle comfortable, and there were other incidents of her having to go back and reread pages because she went through it too quickly.

This was not the normal mannerism of calm deliberate Mai. Mai of maintained a cool head and utmost efficiency in every action. It wasn't until he leaned forward and realized she was chewing on her lip that his concern finally induced him to speak out.

"Mai-"

His voice gave her a start and she nearly dropped the pen in her hand as she fumbled to grip it properly again. Zuko's concern had doubled at this point.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

Her hand froze. She took a deep breath.

"Nothing is wrong Zuko, um. No."

"What's bothering you, you can share anything with me you know that."

His words seemed to calm her as she took another deep breath, before twisting on his lap so her legs were hanging of the side of the chair. Looking at him full in the face she grabbed his right hand in both of hers and placed his palm on her stomach.

Zuko's heart jumped to his throat.

"Zuko, I'm pregnant."

OoOoOoOoO

The servants in hall were surprised at the sight of their Lord carrying a wide eyed and startled looking Fire Lady in his arms with a look that said anyone who got in his way would suffer greatly. It wasn't until he reached the royal suite did he stop, turning to the closest servant and telling him on no uncertain terms was he to be disturbed unless there was an invasion happening.

OoOoOoOoO

Amidst a flurry of hot kisses and short gasps and moans Zuko could only murmur one thing repeatedly when his mouth was otherwise unoccupied with the woman writhing beneath him.

"I love you."

OoOoOoOoO

Azula was not waiting for a letter from her husband. She had in fact decided that it was time she spent some time with her old friend Ty Lee, who had recently just arrived again in the Fire Nation after years of travelling with her circus.

Azula had not regretted something as much as this in a long time.

"So you married Cutie!-"

"I didn't have much choice'"

"-that's so great! You're babies will be so adorable-"

"There will be no babies if he wishes to maintain his status as male."

Ty Lee looked affronted at this, but Azula continued before she could.

"It is a marriage of political convenience, Ty Lee, and children are not required of me, why on earth would I touch or associate myself with him more than I absolutely have to?"

"But your aura is so dark though Azula! Such a dark blue is usually either loneliness or envy, are you mad because he gets to go on an adventure on the abandoned islands and you have to stay here?"

Azula sniffed at that before taking a sip of her tea.

"Why would I want to go with that peasant to survey some uncivilized islands when I can be here enjoying the company of my dear friends in luxury fitting of myself?"

"Oh but it would be so romantic, you could have a picnic on the beach and he could serenade you as the sun set and then you could seduce him under the moonlight and have passionate-"

It was at this point that Azula tuned her friend out, taking another long sip of tea thinking back to the past eight months with the frustrating man she was bound to.

She had tried several times to seduce him, had done everything from languishing with erotic lingerie in full view when he came to retire for the night to spiking his drink with a powerful aphrodisiac and then teasing him endlessly throughout the day before entering his bath and coquettishly offering herself. He should have been on her like an animal but he could have been made from rock for all the reaction she received.

And yet throughout all of her attempts to get him under her control, he continued to act polite, even gallant when he was in her presence in public, continued to leave a single blossom on her pillow every night, and even went as far to learn how to use a viola to play serenades to her.

It was frustrating being unable to control him, even more so because she was slowly loosing her ability to hate him.

She admired him; sort off, though she would bite her own tongue before admitting to it. He was indeed a very savvy politician. He had somehow taken situations, both of her making and not, that would have been disastrous for her brother's fledgling control of the nation and somehow neutralized them or even turned them to Zuko's benefit with mere words alone.

The crowning achievement being the small rebellion among the army that she had painstakingly fermented, using every contact or piece of blackmail she had. The rebels had taken over the one of the island fortresses bordering Fire Nation waters and had started making pointless demands. The man who had instigated the small coup had been and agent of her agents, and had been told to await further orders upon successfully taking control.

Orders she had had no intention of giving. Zuko would see them as traitors and warmongers when they failed to show a unified front, or even coherent demand. He would send in the troops and all of the 'rebels' would be killed. And it would start ripples of chaos across the nation, ripples that would provide Azula with plenty of opportunities to wrest control from her brother.

Except he didn't.

Instead Sokka had entered the fortress as a negotiator, with nothing more than the clothes on his back as a sign of goodwill. Azula had smirked in enjoyment when she found this out, knowing that the peasant's idiotic death would cause even more ripples across the world.

Except he didn't.

Instead two days later, the entire fortress peacefully surrendered, each soldier given a light to medium sentence depending on their actions during the rebellion.

There had been no deaths.

Except the spy had not made contact after the rebellions failure, for all accounts and purpose he or she had disappeared during the riots itself.

Azula had been furious, even as she carefully hid it behind a facade of relief.

Upon the peasants return he had immediately gone to Zuko and nothing was heard from either for the better part of the day. She had tried several times to extract the story from him, but had received nothing more than a smile and a shrug.

She had tried to beat it out of him; she used lightning that time.

She still lost.

And thus came the first tiny inconsequential inkling of respect.

It was then as she mulled over such thoughts under the guise of listening to Ty Lee's rambling that she noticed a very familiar silhouette floating down to the balcony attached to her rooms.

"Pardon, Ty Lee, something just came up and I must go, I will see you at dinner tonight."

With that abrupt dismissal the Princess stood and walked briskly out of the courtyard.

The acrobat continued to sit in her chair for a few minutes more, wondering if she had imagine the slight smile on Azulas lips as she had left.

OoOoOoOoO

The assassin waited.

He was a patient man, trained to become the perfect killer, swift and silent.

And he was being paid a hefty sum to permanently end the new prince of the Fire Nation. Pity, he actually liked the man, or at least his public image, but business was business. When he had been approached with the offer of five thousand coins for Prince Sokka's assassination, he had been fairly tempted but wary, the new prince was an important figure and highly protected, however the promise of double that for making it seem like and accident had sealed the deal.

It had been implied that would likely receive another offer if he were successful, this time for the head of the soon to be widowed princess.

He repressed a cough, frowning lightly before drawing his clothes tightly together to ward the chill of the early morning breeze.

And so he waited, everything perfect, as the newest crown prince left the frigate he had been assigned for the duration of his trip. His trip to the palace would come to a crushing halt soon.

OoOoOoOoO

Sokka did not know whether he was nervous or not regarding seeing his wife again. It had been two days since he had sent his last letter, and frankly he did not know what kind of reception he would receive when he came back, Azula had never written back to him, (not that he had really expected her to) and it made him wary. He had had some utterly harrowing experiences in the past regarding Azula. If it wasn't her trying to kill him outright in a spar, it was her terrifyingly seductive attempts to draw him into bed and break his control.

Dear gods that woman had been fraying his last nerves before he had escaped on the survey mission, it was only the lessons he had learned at the hands of his Master regarding 'becoming one with his sword', lessons geared to allowing Sokka to ignore all worldly, pain, discomfort, and most importantly lust in order to focus purely on himself, his sword, and his target.

Sokka was sure that at some point his going to wake up to see that he had reduced Azulas favorite chair to kindling in his sleep.

She really would kill him for that.

It was that point that he acknowledged that his danger sense was screaming at him.

The world paused.

Sokka never realized his innate combat ability until one day he had been ambushed by a small squad of Fire Nation soldiers during the war. He had been sure he was a dead man, but was determined to take some of them down with him.

And so he fought, and fought.

It wasn't until he stood, bloody and victorious over the dying and the corpses, that he realized he was still alive.

That he had taken on eight men at once, and won.

He had promptly staggered off towards and the bushes, wretched at the sights and sounds and _oh gods the smell_ of battle and death.

Katara had screamed when he walked into their clearing covered in blood that wasn't all his burns that definitely was.

He began to notice with every battle as the war progressed that he was becoming better and better at reading people during combat.

Where they were going to step, where they were planning to strike, it was all so clear.

It helped that it seemed so incredibly slow to him, as if he the entire battlefield was swimming in molasses.

He had refined it over the years, both in and out of combat, it was partly what made him a good a politician, and it was hard to deceive a man who would read every intention as clear as day.

It was this refined combat sense that saved him as he observed everything in his sight. To his left on a large cargo container, four dockworkers were repairing something, presumably the container itself, next to the oversized crate another dock worker was in the process of handing planks of wood to his fellow laborers.

His head however was tilted away from the person retrieving the wood; his eyes were in the process of widening and his mouth opening to let out a yell.

Sokkas eyes flicked downward.

There was a growing shadow beneath him.

The world kicked into high gear.

OoOoOoOoO

The assassin didn't smile as the resounding boom and the cracking of shattering wood exploded over the dock, such emotions were superfluous to his job. Using the chaos as workers flooded to the accident to slip away, he nimbly climbed down from his position on the cargo crane, taking care to not disturb the drugged and knocked out operator. Slipping into the crowds he quietly made his way to the lower areas of the city, the drop rendezvous would occur the night after the targets death was officially announced, so he had time. He coughed again, and frowned, perhaps he should pay a visit to some discrete doctors while he waited.

Turning into an abandoned alley he ignored the pair of lovers kissing against the wall and proceeded onward past them, mind awash with thoughts of what he would do with his new fortune.

He nearly fell flat on his face as the puddle he was walking through reached up and froze his feet to the ground.

Waterbender!

Palming a pair throwing daggers he twisted and threw it at the man who had been passionately distracted mere moments before. The bender would have been unable to react at such close range, unfortunately the woman darted in front of her partner and deflected both with what seemed to be either a large knife or a small sword. Her new position however obstructed the bender's view forcing him to reposition himself.

That was all the time the assassin needed, freeing himself by abandoning his boots he turned to run, already plotting his path along the roads of the capital city.

The last thing he saw before the world faded to black were the icy eyes of his target and the sheathed sword that was a split second from making friends with his face.

OoOoOoOoO

"Good teamwork, Baarda, Sue Min. I must admit your cover was highly authentic. The mess up you made can be ironed out with experience and bit more practice, but not bad at all considering how rushed this ambush was."

Sokka was impressed, his old plan to form a group of specialized agents trained in the arts of spying subterfuge and assassination to aid Aang and maintain peace from the shadows was bearing fruit it seemed. He had formed it less than a handful of years back, taking in orphans from all nations, those who had nothing left, and nowhere to go. He took them in and placed them in the care of several trusted acquaintances from his days as a combat agent of the White Lotus. He had given them shelter from the elements, food to eat, and an education. Most importantly, he had given them a choice, and a chance.

All the orphans taken in by Sokka were trained in a profession of their choice, and given an education as per the agreement he had with the nearby town to his base of operations. They were trained in the arts of subterfuge and assassination, and then allowed to leave if they so wished. Many moved to other towns and nations, and chose to settle, others decided to stay and take a more active role, the only cost to them being their loyalty.

Not that it was a hard thing to give to the people who saved you from starvation and neglect.

It would be a few more years yet before it progressed that far of course, but the school had forwarded the pair of sixteen year olds to him as to test as a sample from the first batch of 'graduates'. Zuko, upon hearing the details had quietly processed the paperwork initiating both as Sokkas personal aides.

Baarda, expressionless as ever, bowed towards Sokka as he partner Sue Min poked the unconscious would be assassin with her toe.

"Thank you Lord Sokka, we will not make the same mistake again."

Sue Min, seemingly satisfied at the assassins state looked up and nodded her affirmative before saying what was on her mind.

"My lord, do you want us to dispose of the body in any particular manner?"

She sneered as she said this giving the body another good kick to the ribs. Sokka considered this, and them, before looking at the assassin.

They were too young to be blooded in this manner, he decided, they would need to learn how to kill eventually, but now was not the time.

"No, take him to Zuko's private dungeon via the secret passages; drug him to ensure he doesn't wake up and strip him of his weapons, I have some questions to ask him."

Pretending to not notice the subtle looks of relief on their faces they both gave him another nod in acceptance to his orders.

Trusting them to know what to do, Sokka brought his hood up and proceeded to make his way to the palace.

OoOoOoOoO

Azula was not nervous. She was in the sitting room adjacent to her bedroom reading silently, next to her in a small crystal bowl four Chrysanthemum blossoms floated idly giving off a light scent throughout the room.

Her eyes, though focused firmly on the text in front of her did not move, her mind was elsewhere on the last letter her husband had sent her, and the revelation Ty Lee had given her regarding them and the flowers.

OoOoOoOoO

_To my wife,_

_The journey has been fun so far; I've discovered several interesting things on some of the uncharted islands and more so some truly awe inspiring sights. The natural beauty of the Fire Islands is indeed a humbling and enlightening experience, I hope someday when things are calmer we may take a short vacation to several islands so I could show you the sights as it were._

_My mission is nearing its end, I have one more stop to make and then I will be making all speed to return to the capital and you. One of the botanists on board, a man named Lee of all things mentioned that this coming full moon is the going to be the night when all the night blossoms bloom. I'd like it if you would join me on a walk through the gardens to take in the sight; I'm told it's beautiful._

_Sincerely,_

_Sokka_

OoOoOoOoO

She didn't know why she felt unnaturally… nervous after reading that last letter. All his other ones had been full of admittedly amusing anecdotes and descriptions of things he had scene. They had amused her; she had even begun to look forward to breaking the tedium with his letters every four days.

…_then I will be making all speed to return to the capital and you…_

It bothered her. The entirety of the second paragraph bothered her, and she couldn't understand what it was that caused that feeling. So against her better judgment she went to Ty Lee.

OoOoOoOoO

_The acrobat had been silent as Azula laid out her problems regarding Sokka, his frustrating resistance to her advances, the flowers on her pillow, and now the constant and reliable flow of letters. Ty Lee's eyes had been growing larger. It wasn't until she mentioned the letter and quoted the parts that bothered her that Ty Lee squealed loudly and started gushing._

"_Oh my god Azula that's _so_ romantic! He's courting you!"_

"_What? He's nowhere near handsome enough to even dream of trying to seduce me!"_

"_Not seduce silly! Court! He likes you and he's trying to get you to like him back"_

_Ty Lee became the first person to ever see Azula completely speechless._

OoOoOoOoO

For the first time in her life, Azula was somewhat out of her depth, she had never been courted before, she had never been interested in men, and she had been more than willing to burn those brave enough to insult her presence by approaching her.

This was different. She had never had even the smallest inkling of respect for those men who had tried before.

She tensed, and forcefully composed herself as the door swung open.

OoOoOoOoO

Sokka resisted the urge to raise and eyebrow at the scene that awaited him when he entered his rooms. Azula herself looked more or less the same, though the room seemed to have been rearranged to allow whomever sitting on the loveseat had a clear view of the balcony and the rising sun. What caught his attention thought was the small bowl of water with the four blossoms he had sent two days prior.

Before he could mull this new change any further(she wasn't burning them anymore? When did that happen) the warrior was brought back to reality upon realizing the seated woman was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Welcome back, husband."

Unsure and a little wary, (Azula was never polite in private, and only poisonously so in public), he calmed himself and offered her a smile with his reply.

"I'm home, it is good to be in your presence again, wife."

Azula nodded at this and returned to her book, as Sokka closed the door behind him and proceeded to the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. Taking his torn cloak and shaking of some of the heavy splinters that had imbedded itself in the thick material he hung it up, deciding it may have some use in the future, before stripping his ruined and bloody shirt and looking for a fresh one.

The princess had been observing him unsure of what to say next, she had noticed the state of his cloak, but the bloodied bandage on his let forearm pushed her into speaking.

"You are hurt."

He froze for a moment, before turning and offering her a wan smile.

"I nearly got caught up in an accident on the docks, the wound itself is superficial, a particularly large splinter, but I will be seeing the doctor as soon as I'm done with Zuko. Do you know if he's in his office?" The prince pulled out a shirt a put it on as he listened for a reply.

"Zuko is in the West Garden being a menace to the turtleducks, he was pacing rather fervently last I saw him. "

"I see my thanks."

He had pulled open the door when Azula spoke up again.

"I… thank you, Sokka, for the blossoms, their scent was… pleasing."

Turning, he considered her a moment before offering her another smile.

"You're welcome Azula."

OoOoOoOoO

Zuko was worried.

So he had escaped his retinue and looked for solace in his private garden.

It wasn't helping, even as he entered a state of meditation, a single thought entered his mind and shattered his concentration.

_I'm going to be a father._

_Agni! I'm going to be a_ FATHER!

"Argh!"

Zuko was understandably tense, as would any first time soon to be fathers', multitudes of thoughts were vying for his attention.

_What if it was a boy?_

Images of his own childhood assaulted him, of failed expectations and harsh punishments. He had long ago sworn that he would never follow his own fathers footsteps with his children, instead choosing more like his uncle Iroh, with less tea and paisho of course.

A matron turtle duck paddled into view a small cloud of chicks following in her wake.

No, he decided if he was given a boy he would make sure to treat him how Zuko himself often wished he had been treated, with kindness as well as firmness. He would train the boy himself, with bending if he was a bender, and with swords if he wasn't.

_But what if it was a _girl_?_

Zuko frowned. That was Mai's territory, dresses and manners and flower arranging were definitely not his thing, not to mention when his theoretical daughter became a woman, and started being courted.

The matron turtleduck quacked.

He scowled.

"There will be no boys. None of them will be good enough for her."

Another quack, louder.

"If they get fresh, I'll kill them, and then banish them."

The quack was closer now, and was accompanied by a sharp pain on his toe.

"Ow. What in Agni's name?!"

Zuko looked down, to see to his surprise several small ducklings scattering in fear and the matron staring up at him completely unmoved.

"Are you crazy you stupid bird, I'll have the cooks serve you for dinner."

The turtleduck tilted its head and quacked again. Curious now at this seemingly insanely brave duck, Zuko gingerly sat down and glared at the turtleduck. It stared back, completely unfazed.

The silence stretched neither combatant willing to look away, until Zuko felt the tingling of and old memory of his childhood, sitting here trying to feed the turtle ducks, only to throw a large piece at a young hatchling. Curiously enough he remembered that that hatchling had had a distinctive black swirl pattern on its left wing, one mirrored by the grown animal in front of him.

Zuko stared, the connection made.

"I'm amazed you're still alive, it's been over a decade."

The matron quacked again, and settled down, calling to its brood. They came back slowly, coming up to her and cuddling into her warmth.

"I think I'll call you Bread. Yes, Bread will do. These are your hatchlings I suppose."

Another quack.

Zuko nodded, a voice in the back of his mind telling rather firmly that Fire Lords do not talk to turtleducks, nor do they give them stupid names like Bread. Zuko firmly ignored the voice.

"I'm expecting one of my own soon, any advice?"

Yet another quack and a tilted head, though this one had a more advisory feel to it.

The young lord nodded, and 'hmmed', deep in thought.

They say in silence for a few minutes before the matron finally stood and herded its chicks back to the water, leading them to their nest, presumably.

Zuko said nothing until they were out of sight, and then a quiet, "Thanks for listening."

"I would say you're welcome, but I haven't listened to anything yet."

Zuko sighed.

"Welcome back brother, has a seat and enjoys the view."

With a sigh the warrior did just that, the comfortable silence filled in with the sound of rustling leaves.

"So what's bugging you, Azula implied you were going mad." Zuko raised his good eyebrow at this, before deciding he may as well tell the man beside him.

"Mai is pregnant."

A long low whistle.

"Congratulations, does anyone else know?"

"No we wanted to tell you first, then my sister and Ty Lee, and then make the announcement."

"I'm honored. Know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Too early to tell."

"Ahh."

Sokka looked at Zuko for a long moment before snorting.

"Don't worry, you'll be a fine father, and even if you are too busy, I'll be there and even if I'm not the kid's going to have the Avatar as an uncle. It'll work out, so don't sweat it, focus on your last few months of relative freedom while you can."

"Thanks Sokka."

Zuko was at peace as the sounds of nature engulfed him, giving him clarity.

"Soooo. Bread, huh?"

Zuko smirked.

"What can I say, I decided to join you in you're idiotic and insane ways."

"Oi!"

The laughter of brothers drifted through the garden.

* * *

AN: Things are moving forward a bit, this chapter as you should know skips forward eight months after the end of the last one, Sokka has settled into the routine and Azula much against her willing is getting used to having him in her life. For those of you who have read this story and are of the opinion that this story was one of the few realistic SokkaAzula stories, you're words mean a lot to me, and I hope you will keep reading as the characters change through this story.

I'm going to lie down now and hope my sickness goes away.

-Jonnoda


End file.
